The Story of the Child of prophecy
by Man285
Summary: No matter how much one can claim otherwise, Konoha has been at its weakest since the attack of Nine tailed Fox. They knew it, Other Four great villages knew it, the whole Elemental Nation knew it. Many used this as their advantage, but no more, Yondaime had Enough... In the Shinobi world, You either bite back or get eaten... Konoha chose the first option. AU, ChakraChains!Naruto


_**READ THIS!**_

 _ **Author's Note: First thing First, WassSup!**_

 _ **This is my second attempt on Naruto Story, after I deemed my last one as a failure, so here is the hope it will come out as I intend it to do unlike the previous one. There are few things I want to explain first so lets get started:**_

 _ **First and foremost…**_

 **The LAGUANGE And The GRAMMAR: _I'm Not a Native English Speaker, I'm still in the High school and as far as Second Language goes, the English comes the first on top of the list… Kinda.._**

 _ **I Don't know many big Fleshy words and I'm not too good at building up a good dialogue between imaginary Characters but I will try my best. I don't have Beta reader and I kind of don't want to, cuz' I never had one and it will be kind of Awkward for me to ask someone I don't know to edit my chapters and stuff, plus I'm known to make things awkward, since I'm Socially awkward person so yeah.. there is that. I will always re-read my chapters and try to fix as many Errors as I possibly can but I'm sure I will have some ' slip-offs ' since it bound for Human to make a mistake, so pls don't hate me on that! XD**_

 _ **As for story telling, I will put in some Japanese Suffixes like : ' Sama, San, Chan ' For example and few names here and there like ' Kyuubi, names of Ninja Techniques and So on '.**_

 **STORY and PLOT: _The major change from the Canon story is pretty simple: Yondaime survived the nine tails Attack and it was Sandaime instead, who sacrificed himself to Shinigami. Minato was the there for his Son through his childhood, So Naruto didn't have the Jinchuriki life he had in Canon… ( Trying not to spoil.. )_**

 _ **Naruto him self is basically a Menma Namikaze from Tenten's Dream world. His a lot more colder than Menma and there is a reason to why, but that will be explained later in the story.**_

 _ **Kakashi is mostly himself but Unlike Canon one, he never fell completely to depression since he still had Minato and Then Naruto. And because of that, His little different from the Canon one. You will see what I mean..**_

 **POWERS and Bijues: _All Canonfiled, No stupid Magical stuff or Bijues being real demons and all that crap. Through Naruto does have 'some new toys', but there is a perfect good explanation for that, so, it's still close to the Canon._**

 _ **And finally.**_

 **OC: _the Every Oc Characters you will encounter, are NOT the part of the story or the main characters! They are mainly a disposable Characters, used to see the story from their point of view to give the main Character more mysterious and Interesting looks. THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE THE FOCUS HERE, EVEN IF CHAPTER ONE TELLS YOU SLIGHTLY OTHER WISE. So don't just click off and keep reading!_**

 _ **PARING: For the sake of Surprise element, I'm not going to say what paring I'm going to use, but I will say that it's non from the overused ones…**_

 _ **Pheff, that said let's start the story!**_

* * *

 _' thinking '_

" Talking "

 **(" Biju Talking ")**

 _ **(' Biju thinking ' )**_

 **" Techniques "**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Kumo**

Blunt and blurry, that was all 13 year old Akeme saw before sunlight hit her in the eyes. She let out loud groan, twisting her body back and forth in her sheets, she sat up and slowly and lazy opened her eyes once again. Immediately, the mess that her room was in, came into her sights. Grumbling to herself, she allowed her head fall back on her soft pillow, allowing the welcoming feeling of sleepiness in her body once again… that would be, if her alarm clock didn't ruin the moment.

 _ **(PIP! - PIP! - PIP-**_

"OH, COME ON! " grabbing her pillow in anger, she threw it at the clock, breaking it and finally silencing the morning parasite once and for all, allowing the silence once again dominate the whole room.

Fortunately or unfortunately, by now, Akeme was wide awake, so there was no going back to sleep much to her annoyance.

The annoyed expression quickly turned into one of the terror, when she remembered having her team meeting, _earlier this morning_. Her gaze jerked back at her, now, broken clock that was Laing on the floor among it's broken pieces. She sweat dropped when she remembered that she was the one who set up the clock in order to wake up early in the morning.

" there goes the wake up call… " sighing lazily, she threw her sheets away and got up, revealing her night pajamas with cute doggy drawings. Grabbing her Ninja gear, she headed to her bathroom, therefore starting preparation for the new day.

.

.

.

 **Kumo's Number 8 training ground**

The wind was blowing softly on Kumo's number 8 training ground. The only thing that was preventing domination of the absolute silence was it's soft whistling of wind and the sound of Glass's dancing.

In the middle of the training ground stood a young boy in his pre teens. The boy wore black shinobi sandals, dark blue shinobi shorts, white shirt with cloud marks and blue fingerless gloves. Behind his waist, He had kunai and shuriken pooches. He had rare blazing silver hair and green pupiless eyes. On his forehead sat the headband of Kumogakure, with its cloud shaped symbol that was shining proudly against the soft sunlight. His right hand was in his pocket while the other one was busy holding a blue covered book in front of his face.

The boy kept reading and reading until he stopped and small mocking smile found it's way on his lips.

" You can come out now… _Zuraku_ "

The silence once again filled the whole training field, the boy waited patiently while flipping the next page in his book, the silence last few more seconds, until

 _" The hell man?! "_

Came the loud shout behind him. No soon after a figure jumped out of the bushes, landing next to him. The mysterious figure was none other then a Teenage boy, wearing black clothes mixed with bright blue. He had messy bright brown hair and uniquely mixed colored eyes between red and yellow. Just like his friend, he had Kumo head band on his forehead as well.

The boy now named Zuraku, glared irritatingly at the younger one

" How the hell did you figured out I was there!? You suck at sensing people! And even if you didn't, I was covering my chakra perfectly ! "

The white haired boy let out soft chuckle as his gaze landed on Zuraku's irritated face.

" I always come to our morning meetings early, so I can enjoy reading my books in peace before focusing my full attention on our training. Knowing more then necessary about antics of our team, I memorized that, 30 -possibly- 50 minutes later, after my arrival, you show up. then Akeme, who is always late and then comes our sensei who shows up right when three of us arrive. To answer your questions to how I figured out your ' hiding place ', first you need know that the training ground 8, is a only ground where wind, no matter what weather it is, always blows. Also, by judging the wind and birds, you can predict what weather to expect today. _For example_ : if wind blow is soft and calm and birds chirp, then the weather can be expected to be either sunny or filled with minor clouds. If birds are quite and wind blow is strong or even aggressive, then we can expect it to either rain or storm. Today, as you can feel, wind blow is strong and birds are all but silent.

I can admit that, your stealth skills are good but your impatience to get a surprise drop on me, made you ignorant of the small fact that your clothes were rubbing on the branches of the bush. Unlike you, I pay my attention to my surroundings, and So, my ears immediately cough the soft sounds those branches made once they brushed against material of your clothes. With an environmental silence as my advantage, I was quickly aware of the fact that there was something or rather someone hiding in the bushes. With time being past 30 minutes since my arriver, told me that it was highly possible it was you, who was in hiding, but I still wasn't sure since it could have been a random animal and not you, so it was 50/50.

Then I decided to take a gamble and call out your name, that was when I heard small hitch of breath. My theory is that, while you were hiding, me calling out your name out of blue both confused and angered you, making you forget the fact that you were under cover, when the breathe hitched in your throat, you made small noise. After that your blood pressure rose up making you forget about masking your chakra all together, which of course by that time, light up to the point that, even someone like me, who has trouble sensing chakra, caught it. It was the final nail to coffin to rise up the chances of your presence to 94% and when I heard your angered voice from the very bushes, my theory was completely proven " finishing his _Explanation_ , the boy turned his mocking glare on Zuraku, who was giving him a blank face.

" Remind me to never ask you a question, _Itami_ " he dead panned, making a tick mark appear on, now named, Itami's forehead

" Tch! You're ignorant as always "

" And you are a weirdo "

" It's called being observant!"

" still a weirdo "

" Why you-"

" ITAMI! ZURAKU! "

Both boys jerked their heads in time to see their third female teammate appear in the flashy entrance.

The purple smoke screen covered the whole area as it then was blown away in slight wind vortex, disappearing and revealing brunette haired pale skin toned girl in standard Kunoichi gear, arms on her hips and face full of smiles

" YOUR TEAM LEADER REPORTING FOR DUTY, YO!" she declared, showing her fists up in the air while receiving dead pan looks from her teammates

" Mast you always shout so loud, Neh, Akeme? " Zuraku mumbled while rubbing his ears.

" Tch, you and your foolish ' entrances ' are going to be the death of us, one day " Itami grunted as he turned his gaze to his book once again.

" Aww, come on you guys! There is nothing wrong in having awesome entrances and act cool " Akeme pouted showing her accusing finger at the boys.

" I'm positive you meant ' _act like a fool_ ' "

" Shut up Itami! Hey, Zuraku! "

" Hmm? " the said boy glanced at his teammate.

" You wanna see something really, _Really, awesome_? " the girl smiled slyly, making poor boy feel uneasy

" Y-yeah, sure what is it? "

Akeme hummed, enjoying the reaction Zuraku had on his face, bouncing on her left feet she looked up in the sky, trying look unconcerned " Oh, you know, I was at shop last night, buying _Raichus_ \- " the boy's ears percked up "- and when I got home, I started cooking and guess what I found _inside_ the said Raichu? "

" What!? " Boy asked intently, as the sweats started appear on his fore head, making Akeme's grin widen more, if that was even possible

" inside Raichu, I found… **_THIS_**! " She shouted as she took out a blue covered card with an old looking blond massive muscular man

" ** _THE SANDAIME RAIKAGE LEGENDERY CARD OF THIRD GENERATION?!_** " Zuraku shouted as he grabbed his hair. The shock, despair and disbelief was clear in his voice as he stared at the small card Akeme was holding.

" YEP! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!? "

" Let me see it, let me see it! "

Behind the two, Itami just groaned at his teammates childish antics, his book long forgotten " and I supposed to be the youngest one here… " he grunted under his breath.

 _" I see you all have finally arrived and look more then ready to start today's training sessions "_

The three stopped what ever they were doing and faced the owner of the voice behind them.

The owner was a young woman, looking in her late teens if not early twenties. She had dark grey eyes and blond hair tied into a medium sized pony tail that reach the half way on her back. She wore standard color mixed shinobi pants between black and grey, with a addition of same colored high heeled black shinobi sandals. On top she had blue shirt with white cloud marks, she also wore finger less black gloves and had small kunai pouches on her waist, just like Itami.

The kids immediately bowed their head in respect " Good morning, _Yugito-Sensei_! " they said in sync.

Their sensei, Now known as Yugito, smiled at trio and nodded in response " Good morning, Team 12 "

.

.

.

 **Suna, Kazekage Residence**

It was rare occasion when their father would require their presence, _personally_. Whenever they had a mission, they would get orders through their sensei and that was it. She didn't remember the last time she was here, in front of kage room, in front of her _father's_ room.

Hell, she didn't even remember the last time she saw his face, so it was only natural when Tamari felt the sense of anxiety in her abdomen when she reach for door's handle bar.

" let's go " she whispered to her two siblings behind her, Kankuro and Gaara, as she opened the door and walked in with them.

Inside the room, stood their sensei, Baki, who was discussing something with their Kazegake, they quickly stopped however when they noticed them enter.

Baki nodded his head towards them in acknowledge.

Temari took in a soft inhale as she, along side Kankuro, bowed their heads towards their father, leaving only Gaara who just stood there, arms crossed, face emotionless.

" Father, you wanted to see us?" she questioned as she rose her head and stared at the man. At this point, he was just that, a stranger.

They rarely saw him, and whenever they did, it was either because of an important missions or formal meetings between Village leaders, feudals, and so on…

Days, weeks, months and even years would go by, and he would only come home every now and then. There was no connection between them, other then the blood one.

" Yes, please take a seat Temari, Kankuro, … _Gaara_ " taking the seat, Temari placed her fan on her knees as she waited patiently for her father to speak.

The room fell silent as Baki stood straight besides Kazegake as Rasa eyed his children, making Kankuro and Temari feel uneasy while Gaara just stared back blankly.

" Baki already gave me report results of your training, so I won't waste time on that "

Temari clutched her fan but remained silent.

Rasa's gaze then landed on Temari once again.

" Temari, if I remember correctly, you had wish to participate in last Chunin Exams that were held in Konoha, 6 months ago "

Temari was surprised at sudden mention of Chunin Exams but nodded her head nonetheless " Hai, I wanted to participate, but I refused, because I believed we weren't ready, I wasn't pleased with my wind chakra manipulation, Kankuro needed more training with his puppets and Gaara… Gaara… " Her voice trailed off, as she sneaked in a quick glance at her younger brother, fearing not to anger him, but Gaara seemed like to remain emotionless through the whole conversation, even after his name was mentioned.

Kankuro was cringing, maybe because he feared the same or maybe because he was sitting next to Gaara, Temari wasn't sure.

" Our team wasn't ready " she found her voice once again.

" Agree " Baki's voice joined the conversation as well, taking Temari's side.

Rasa nodded his head, seeing her point. He knew that somewhere among those reasons, Gaara was the main one. His youngest son, The unstable _Jinchuriki of One tailed Shukaku_ , ' _the incarnation of the sand_ '. Gaara was more quiet and ' emotionless ' then he ever was in his childhood and that was worrying Rasa the most.

He never knew what he was thinking, who he was royal to, what he was doing.

Rasa was proud Kazegake of Suna, he believed that, everything he did was for good of the village, like every other Kage.

When he made his Unborn child a Jinchuriki in her mother's womb, he believed that this was for the better of the village.

When he tried to turned Gaara into Suna's ultimate weapon, he believed that it was for the Greater good.

But now, looking at him, right here in front of him, somewhere deep down, he felt… _Regret_.

A man, who constantly sent _assassins_ after his son, felt regret.

He didn't hate Gaara, but whenever he looked at him, he remembered that this was the very same child who took away his wife. A constant reminder of his grief.

That constant feeling now changed from grief to regret.

Regret for sending his brother-in-law to kill his own nephew, A regret for having his other two children so distant from him, a regret for turning his own fresh and blood into empty shell of husk, filled with only void named Shukaku.

Yes, he felt Regret but the other side of his beliefs that was saying ' _this was all for the good of the Village_ ' dominated his mind and his feelings.

He looked at his children, his ' family ', if that he still could called it, with regret… but he didn't showed it, no kage showed it, all this emotions were useless, even if his children hated him but were royal to the village, so be it…

Because in the end of the day, he did what was for the greater good of the village…

" The next set of Chunin Exams are around the corner -" Temari lighted up a little bit, before she could say her word, Rasa beat her to it "- and they are held in Kumo " if she felt any feeling that could be described as exhilaration, elation, it was gone now. Taking Exam in Kumo was out of question…

It's not that Kumo and Suna had bad relation, that was a case with Konoha. Konoha and Kumo weren't what you would call ' enemies ' with exact term, but they weren't on good terms with each other, either.

Nonetheless, being in alliance with Konohagakure, Suna had same reputation in Kumo-nin's eyes as Konoha.

" Oh… " That was all Temari could say, She tried her best but the disappointment in her voice was unhide-able, although, what her father told her next, surprised her

" Yesterday, I got word from Hokage, Stating that: Konoha is not only participating in those exams -" Temari's eyes as well as Kankuro's widened slightly "- but also planning to do _few of other things along side it "_

Sabaku children stared back at their father confusion, at least two of the did.

" W-what, are those, ' other things ', Tou-San? " Asked Temari, The foreboding feeling that was building up in her stomach, wasn't very pleasant and she sure hoped that she was just being paranoid..

That hope of course quickly disappeared when she saw her Sensei's tense up. Rasa slid his fingers between each other and stared intensively at the trio

" Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Listen Closely because I am not going repeat again "

Kankuro and Temari straight up, while Gaara once again remained motionless in his chair, the only evidence of his focused attention were his narrowed eyes.

Rasa closed his eyes, letting the silence spread for few seconds

" Konoha… They- "

.

.

.

 **Kumo, training ground number 8**

Zuraku groaned as he fell face down on the ground lifelessly, his face itched from the pain but he was too exhausted to care.

Akeme cringed as she saw him hitting his face, she was tired as well but nowhere nearly as dead as Zuraku wanted himself to look like. She chuckled, then again, he was training in elemental chakra, so him, looking like a dead meat, was expected.

Her gaze then landed on her other teammate, who, unsurprisingly was busy with his book. Her eye twitched, no matter what they did, no matter how much training they got, the little shit always had time to read that damn book of his. It was really getting on her nerves lately…

" You all did good today " Yugito said as she rolled her shoulders " Akema, while your handling of Sword is good, I can still see your grip slipping in certain areas while we were sparing. When you get home, take a time to rest and then start practicing your style, don't forget the takas I taught you, you need to experiment and train more to find perfectly suitable moves for your body in order to overcome those errors, if you do that, then we can talk about your future as kenjutsu user "

Akeme's grip tightened on her sword " I will try sensei, it's just not easy for me, I'm trying my best but it's not enough! I still keeping losing my grip on this stupid sword every time I try wild it! " she complained before releasing frustrated groan..

" That's because you're trying to be good at something you are not. You cannot wake up one day and decide to be an artist. It is completely illogical to try push your self and expect result when you have no talent " Itami said calmly, turning next page in his book, ignoring the pissed off look that morphed Akeme's face features

" You book worm bastard! I will show you how talented I can be! I may suck at it right now but, I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST KENJUTSU MISTRESS YOU WILL EVER SEE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE! HMM! " She crossed her arms and looked away, making Itami rolled his eyes unconsciously in annoyance.

Yugito rubbed her temples " Itami, it's not right to discourage your teammates like that-" Itami let out soft 'hmm ' "-And Akeme, the sword isn't just a weapon, you have to feel and think of it as the part of your body. Think of it as a continues length of your arm. Think like that when you train and it will help you greatly in your grip slipping problem, this exercise will also come handy once you start channeling lighting chakra in it "

Akema sighed but nodded her head " I will try sensei "

Yugito then glanced at Itami " Itami, The knowledge is one of the best weapon Shinobi can have , but it's certainly not the first and the second. Your Taijutsu is acceptable for a rookie Genin but not from you, you still lack speed and power in your moves, that's because you lack physical training, just like Akeme, you should practice your takas more as well "

Akeme grinned " Ohooo, who sucks now, Huh!? "

Itami, with his book long since closed, listened to his teacher advice closely, while ignoring the small childish remarks Akeme was making, much to her annoyance.

Itami wasn't someone who preferred Taijutsu, simply because his body wasn't built up for it. It was really these words he told Akeme that described his situation: If someone wasn't talented at something, it was illogical and impossible for them to push themselves and expect the result in the end. That's why he threw him self into the books, if not Taijutsu then he would assist his team with his tactical and NinJutsu knowledge. He long since decided to neglect Taijutsu for knowledge but his sensei wasn't giving up like him on his Taijutsu.

He may not say it but it made him feel good to know that, there was someone who believed and helped him at something he was bad at.

" Hai, Sensei " He replied.

Yugito then looked at her last Genin, who still remained face down on the ground " And Zuraku, keep practicing the NinJutsu techniques , I'm sure even with out my help, you already know which errors you should fix first "

Zuraku mumbled something from the ground that sounded like ' Hai, Sensei '

" Neeh, Sensei! " Akeme suddenly jumped on her feet " What are we going to do now? Can we please take a mission!? It's been forever since we had one! "

Yugito shook her head " Sorry Akeme but, there are no C or B rank missions available at the moment, the new fresh out Genin teams took all of them " she explained, making Akeme face fault " -But, " The small smile found it's way on Yugito's lips, making Akeme look up hopefully " there is something I have to tell you three that, I'm sure will gather your attention and satisfy your needs for adventure "

That DID gathered their attention, Itami closed his book, once again paying attention to what his Sensei was saying.

Akeme looked more excited then before and even Zuraku was now getting up from his previous position, with a silly grin splitting his face in half

" What is it sensei?! " he asked, not bothering covering his own excitement in his voice

Yugito reached in her poach, taking out three tickets, making the three inhale dramatically

" A-Are those? " Akeme asked, trembling

Yugito nodded her head " Yes, those are Chunin exam registration tickets-" the three Genin's eyes were as wide as plates "- I have already sighed all of you into the list of this year's participants , but you can still dec-"

" ** _HELL YESS!_** " Akeme and Zuraku high fived each other, while Itami chuckled to him self.

Yugito smiled " I presume, you are going to enter, then? "

" You bet sensei! We have been waiting for your permission the whole year! " Akeme exclaimed, with Zuraku following close behind

" We can finally kick some ass and become Chunins! How cool is that?! "

" As much as I don't like to agree with those two, the experience that we can gain from those exams, really makes me feel trepidation along side anxious anticipation of unknown... it makes me feel uneasy, in a good way " said Itami.

" In that case, you should immediately start fixing your errors, the Exams are going to be held here, in Kumo, In one week's time"

The cheerful faces of Akeme and Zuraku quickly turned in that of horror, while Itami expressed his surprise with just the rise of his eye brow

" SO SOON?! "

Yugito once again nodded " Yes, that is how Raikage-Sama wanted it to be, Now go And Train as I advised you to do "

Itami Nodded and quickly left the training ground, Zuraku and Akeme followed shortly after they stopped whining.

Yugito stood there, watching her Genin team's slowly disappearing forms until they got smaller and smaller and then completely disappeared from her eye sight. In that instant, gone was the previous smile on her face, as it turned blank and emotionless.

 **(" Hmm, You think they are ready? ")**

A deep, inhuman but still somehow feminine voice echoed through her head. Yugito shifted her body on her right leg as she took a deep needing inhale, cleaning her lungs with a fresh, cool air while cracking her neck

 _' No, they aren't, but the experience they will gain from those exams, will help then greatly in the future '_

 **(" I do see the point of your logic Yugito, but aren't you scared that, they, perhaps, may not make it? " )**

Yugito closed her eyes ' _As childish as they act, I believe they can take care of them selves but, if something… unforeseen happens, Then that's the prize they pay for overestimating their abilities, It's time for them to see the Shinobi world as it is and Realize it's not some adventures filled fairy tale world they read in the books. The B and C rank missions don't tell about it nearly as much as bloodthirsty Genins from other villages do. It's time for them to realize how the reality works_ … '

 **(" Hmmm ")**

just as Yugito shunshined away towards Raikage's Main Tower, The wind blow strongly through the grass, making them dance in excitement…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kumo, Week later...**

 **Genin meeting Hall**

The week flew by quickly, Kumo was already filled with participant Genins from all around the elemental nation. The Konohagakure no sato _( Hidden village in the leafs )_ came out as the most generous one, sending over seventeen Genin teams along side their Perspective Jonin instructors and Jonin Senseis. After Konoha, Came Suna, Iwa and the list went so and so.

Kumo came out as the top Village with the most Genin team, which was typical for the famed military village.

The total amount of the Participant Genins were Thrilling to say it simply. It was only matter of time before the high number started decreasing.

The Chunin Exams were going to be interesting to say at least.

Temari tightened her grip on her fan. It was becoming habit of her lately…

But knowing what she knew, it was only reasonable for her to act like this…

" Let's keep together, we sho-"

" Don't Order me around… "

Both Kankuro and Temari Cringed in fear as their heads quickly jerk to the side of their ' Baby ' brother

" G-Gaara- "

" Kankuro… Shut up " Kankuro did so as he stood behind Temari as far as possible from His younger brother. Temari swallowed, the annoyance dominated Fear

" Gaara " Gaara looked at his elder Sister emotionlessly, Temari Fought back the foreboding feeling in her gut as she kept going, much Kankuro's Horror.

" You cannot go around killing people, we are in foreign Village and we have a mission" she dragged as much words as her mind allowed as the fear once again dominated her mind once the quick realization of _who_ she was talking to, dig in and the horrified look that Kankuro was giving her, wasn't helping much either.

Gaara stared at her unblinkingly, making her even more freighted. after what felt like long torturous hour, he finally spoke up " I will contain my actions until then, but when it starts, **_Mother. Will. Have. Blood._** "

The heated sweat ran down on both Kankuro's and Temari's foreheads as they both nodded their heads " T-That's all w-we ask from you, G-Gaara "

" Y-Yeah! "

Gaara walked forward uncaring, ignoring both of his siblings, but just as Temari and Kankuro were starting feel relieved, he stopped and looked back " If you ever order me around again… _**I will kill you**_ "

That said, the sand surrounded him as he disappeared, leaving paled Kankuro and Temari behind.

Kankuro gritted his teeth as he clutched his fists in the emotion that could been described as a mix between anger and fear " Why… " He breathed out " why couldn't we gotten the little baby brother I always wanted and not this-This, Monste-"

" Kankuro! " Kankuro Jerked his head up as he glanced at his Sister, who's face was shadowed by her hair, masking her expression uncertain for his eyes.

" Shut up and keep moving " With that Temari walked forward into the Genin meeting hall. Kankuro let out tired sigh as he fallowed his elder sister from behind.

..

.

 **With Team Twelve**

The first thing Akeme noticed was, how big the meeting hall was. Hall's Length and width were 500:500 (M), while the height was 600 (m). The walls were painted with dark and light blue, mixed with black and white colors.

The walls also had numerous paintings, most of them showing wide, tall populated mountains, tips hidden far, up in the clouds, hence the village's name…

The second thing was the number of fellow participant Genins..

" Woah…! " Akeme exclaimed in awe at seeing the share number of people in one big building.

All of them wearing different embalmed head bands and different colored clothes.

Genins and Jonins from Iwa, wore red outfits, Suna's were are brown, Konoha ones wore shinobi gear filled and mixed with green and black colors, and so and so..

" There are so many people! " Zuraku grinned

" Yeah! This is so awesome! " Akeme said, nodding along excitedly.

" Be quite you two! " Itami hissed, his voice low and threating, as he tried to remain as calm as possible.

Zuraku and Akeme deadpanned at him " what the hell crawled up in your ass _NOW_ , dude? " Zuraku groaned, Akeme hummed in agreement.

Itami narrowed his eyes " Your ignorance is frustrating! Don't you get were we are now?!"

Zuraku blinked " Eh, On Chunin Exam? "

Itami face palmed " Yes, we are on Chunin exam! And those people -" he pointed at Genins, some of them glancing at their direction " – Are going to be our enemies! The more you act childish, the more attention you will gather! "

" Aaand? " Akeme rose her eyebrow

Itami groaned in frustration ' _Why me!?_ ' " that means: the more attention we get, the more enemies will Come. _After. US!_ "

Zuraku and Akeme stared at him for few seconds before bursting out in laughter " So, What! That means more ass kicking! " Akeme and Zuraku grinned.

" You idiots… " Itami whispered, giving up reasoning and looking around the area " Who knows the wonders those people can do -" his gaze then landed on Konoha, Iwa and Suna Genins " The danger that awaits us "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Outside the Hall**

Outside the residence, certain female Genin kunoichi was looking at the walls with calculating look.

The first unique thing about her, that any eye would catch was her bright Pink hair.

A pink, short, straight hair, enclosed by her read Konoha head band. She wore red jacket with white circle on her back, Kunoichi shorts, and High hilled shinobi sandals that reached all the way to her knees. She also wore brown gloves on her hands and had pouch on her waist.

" Mountains… " she mumbled as she looked at other wall " Mountains… " her eyes trailed along side other paintings " Clouds… " her eyes twitched when the same paintings repeated them selves on other walls as well

" Same thing over and over.. GhAH! How Disposable! Couldn't they drew something else? Even Konoha Hot springs have better paintings! " she proclaimed childishly

" Tch… How annoying, don't you have anything better to do, other then staring at those walls? " the annoyed and frustrated voice of a teen, echoed behind her.

It belonged to a raven haired boy. He was clad in thin, black cloak, hiding away his ninja gear and weapons. He had dark black eyes, but only the one eye was visible, while the other one was covered by his, Relatively longer, dark hair.

" Shut up, _Sasuke_! You should appreciate things more so you don't feel regret, once you end up with a kunai between your eyes! " The girl playful glared at him.

Sasuke Snorted, as he looked other direction in annoyance …

Sakura smirked, wanting to bite even deeper but she stopped her self as she heard calm footsteps behind them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads in the direction of the sound of footsteps, only to meet their gaze with their third teammate, who calmly walked past them towards the hall.

Sakura grinned at him " Aww, Naru! aren't you going to give us a heart warming speech to get us motivated, so we can win the tournament!? "

The boy kept walking, acting oblivious to what ever she was saying, Sakura pouted at him playful

Sasuke sighed as he fallowed his other teammate, Sakura smirked as she tagged behind them as well while skipping along the way and singing happily.

Once in the hall, Sakura's happy eyes started twitching at the repetitive paintings " Same thing over and over, can't they get any more creative? "

" At least they have taste in colors "

" oh, yes, you feel in harmony in here aren't you, broody-Sama? "

" Stop calling me that "

" I will do, once you admit that you cheated at the last poker night! "

" You still whining about it? "

" You cheated! "

" I didn't… "

" You used your damn eyes! "

" you must have been seeing things "

" Oh, I kn-

" Shut up… Both of you.. "

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at their blond team mate who kept walking without glancing back at them.

Sakura then grinned as she turned to Sasuke once again " See! He talked! I told you He's in the good mood! _There gonna be blood_! YAY! "

Sasuke just grunted in annoyance, mumbling something along ' Annoying banshee ' under his breath…

.

.

.

 **Genin meeting Hall**

The atmosphere in hall was tense to say at least. The Genins from rival villages were eyeing each other intensely. One simple twitch, one simple reason was needed to unlock the gates of upcoming chaos…

This was the infamous malicious grudge that past down generation to generation through decades,

Suddenly the door opened and three new participants walked in.

The Genins, in hall, looked curiously at the new arrivals but the curiosity was quickly change into that of shock, once they got good grasp of _who_ they were staring at.

The pink haired one of trio looked around the hall in awe " So many people… So many new faces to punch! " Sakura squirted, excitement sparking in her eyes like a wild fire. Sasuke remind silent as he let his own eyes run around freely.

The others in the room mostly ignored the two, their main attention was held by the blond teenager in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

He wore black and orange slim outfit, with a long black headband for his forehead protector, and black zori sandals reaching his ankles. his bright blond hair was relatively longer and more shaggy-looking in style with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He also wore black finger less gloves and had a sword that was slightly bigger and wider in length then a typical Katana, behind his right shoulder, it was mixed between red and black colors.

The unique thing about the boy was the six scars, three on each cheek, resembling a cat whiskers.

The room grew silent.

" T-That's.. That's-! " Itami whispered in shock. Zuraku stopped his own stare and turned his head to his shocked team mate " You know the guy? " he asked confused.

" Of course! " Itami quickly replied, finding his own voice once again " That's -" he looked at the blond who was once again, acting oblivious to the staring " – That's _the Fire shadow's Son_ … "

Now Zuraku was surprised, he went back staring at the new arrivals.

' _So… Hokage's own son is participating in this too..?_ ' Temari thought nervously as she glanced at Kankuro, who returned the same look.

" The bastard's Son… " Iwa Genins snared and seethed at the blond.

Naruto remained motionless, hands in pockets, face expressionless.

His dark blue eyes scanned the whole area, making several unlucky ones flitch under their gaze.

" Let's Go… " He whispered emotionlessly to his team mates, ignoring the stares he was getting from the enemy teams. His two teammates fallowed his lead, as they took their place besides Konoha Genins, who bowed their heads to them.

 _The staring never ceased_ …

" They are targeting him… " Itami whispered, gaining Zuraku's attention.

" No kidding, but why"

Itami sighed " Use that brain of yours, his a Kage's son… Deafening Kage's children means defeating their whole generation, making the name and shaming the rival village's pride. It's not written anywhere as a law or anything but it was always a tradition to challenge the children of the kage for the name and fame… and now, having Konoha's, one of the strongest village's, fire shadow's son here, gives this generation of Genin's this opportunity.. " his eyes the darted at Iwa Teams who were eyeing Namikaze as vultures a dead flesh.

Zuraku whistled " Damn, poor guy "

" Don't just scratch his name from the list, yet. We don't know what he's capable of, and besides -" his eyed darted to a raven hair boy "—his not the only trouble here… "

" Hmm? "

" That guy over there-" Zuraku fallowed his gaze over the raven haired boy " That's an Uchiha, the member of one of the Nobel Clans of Konoha, they are considered as one of the strongest there, proclaimed as the natural born Shinobies… "

Zuraku swallowed " Man, those exams really are getting tight… " Itami huffed in agreement

" As long as we keep our distance and Do our main objectives, we are gonna be fine "

Zuraku grinned " Sure thing! Akeme and I will cover your ass while you thing about our next moves, Right Akeme!? "

"…"

" Akeme? " both boys turned to their Female teammate, who appeared to be daze in her thoughts with a light blush on her chicks as she kept staring at Namikaze

" AKEME! "

She jerked " What!? -Where?! OOh.. Hey… "

Zuraku's eyes twitched " What the hell were you doing! Now is not the time to zone out! You gotta stay focused! " he scolded

Akeme laughed sheepishly " Yeaah, Sorry about that…

Itami sighed…

Suddenly the doors opened, Hall fell into silence as the whole attention was drawn to the white haired dark skinned Kumo Jonin who just walked in, much to his annoyance.

 _' So dull.. '_ Darui thought as he took the main stance on the main platform in front of the participants

" Alright, First thing First, my name is Darui. I'm going to be the proctoring the Chunin exams from first to second stages. So, fallow my word and don't be dull about it "

The Genins nodded their heads, mostly Kumo ones while the others remained motionless, staring at the older man with disinterest.

' _Disrespectful brats '_ Darui grumbled to himself. " The Chunin exams are divided in three levels, once passing them all, you will become Chunin, Pretty simple isn't it? "Some of teens smiled mockingly, Confidence mixed with ignorance, could felt across the whole room.

Darui sighed, same thing over and over, the overconfident brats were the worst…

" That Said, Prepare your selves… "

Itami gulped thickly, anxiety dancing thought his vens and body, Zuraku and Akeme smiled in a anticipation.

Kankuro and Temari shifted nervously, once they saw a sadistic smile on Gaara's face.

From Konoha Teams, Tenten shifted uncomfortable on her right leg as she glanced at Team Seven, while her other two team mates remained motionless.

Speaking of team 7, Sakura grinned excitedly, Sasuke didn't show expression but the small smile that was on his lips showed that he was looking forward to whatever was bound to happen as well.

Naruto remained emotionless, arms closed leaning on the wall, his cold blue eyes parsing through the Kumo Jonin's body.

" And yeah, Welcome to the _Kumogakure's Chunin Exams_ " Darui's voice echoed through hall…


End file.
